This invention relates to a combination of a telescope and a telescope holder.
Telescopes and telescope holders have been known for a very long time. The best known and most widely used is a strap for binoculars, that allow the binoculars to be hung around the neck.
Telescope holders are also known that hold a telescope to the user's head or spectacles or allow the telescope to dangle on the arm.
Straps for telescopes have the disadvantage that on rapid movement, the telescope can move uncontrollably and be damaged. Such telescopes are therefore usually carried in a storage container.
Attaching the telescope to the user's head has the disadvantage that quite a bulky head frame is required. Attaching the telescope to the user's spectacles has the disadvantage that the telescope is relatively heavy and loads the bridge of the user's nose.